


Run

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxPositivityWeek, Loosely Based on HBO Run, M/M, Mention of the death of Hux's mother, Reunions, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Yay! Welcome to the start of Kylux Positivity Week!Day 1 prompt: BenArmie(I also may be doing multiple prompts)This idea is loosely based on the premise for Run, Domhnall's upcoming HBO series.Run but BenArmie style.(there is a reference of Hux's mother dying. No details though.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my improper grammar, punctuation and tense shifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

They had just been kids, foolish and reckless. Some said they were together to piss off their parents and others said it was because they were overachievers and bored.

All of them had been wrong.  
They thought they had been wrong.

Childhood sweethearts were cliché and many weren’t meant to last. Lives, expectations, family legacies always got in the way.

They loved hard, fast and passionate.

But on that fateful July day, they parted ways.

They did pledge something to each other, made a promise before they did. That when they were older, and things got to be too much, all they had to do was text the word ‘RUN’ and they would meet each other two days after in Vegas, in the Wynn hotel lobby.

**********

Armitage Hux was a very successful CEO of a medical tech company in Los Angeles. After his mother died, he vowed to make the world a better place with better treatments and more accurate testing. Becoming extremely wealthy had not been on the radar but Hux had to admit it was a nice bonus. But Armitage always said that he would trade it all just to have his mom back.

Ben Solo was a financial wizard; he worked his way up to the top of a very profitable and successful hedge fund. But years ago, he let go of the Solo name and forged his own identity. Han and Leia weren’t too keen on his career choice, well, more so his mentor. Soon after he started training under Snoke, the name Solo no longer held any meaning to him.

It had been a lifetime. Devices changes, upgraded and eventually, both got new numbers. But both kept the one number a boy from long ago would have. The only number they had ever known.

It was foolish. In his penthouse loft, Hux would have his phone by his side at all times. Sometimes hidden, but never out of his sight. A phone he never used, that never rang. He kept it close, just in case, one day.

Kylo always carried two phones with him and in his line of work, it wasn’t uncommon. Most people carried two for business, some a phone for their lovers, for the piece on the side. Kylo carried two; one for business and one just in case his first love from a lifetime ago would decide to text.

**********

Hux woke up with a start. He shot up in his king-sized bed and looked around. It took him a moment. A few moments.

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath and reached the device that hasn’t been used in years.

[RUN]

Hux then shot out of bed.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
It was the middle of the night.

But he was in LA and Vegas was close. He had time. He had time to breathe, had time to settle a few things at his office and he had time to pack.

But he couldn’t reply.  
That wasn’t part of the deal. He just had to be at Wynn, in Vegas, in two days.

Kylo’s hands shook as he realized what he had done. He had no regrets, but he couldn’t remember what compelled him to text Armie.

Perhaps he started to hate the nights alone. Well, his nights weren’t usually lonely, but his mornings were. His Manhattan flat was way too big, way too cold and way too empty. He didn’t even know if Armie had kept that number.

With bleary eyes, he looked down at the screen.  
Delivered.  
Someone had received his message.

Kylo tried to get to sleep but he was too excited. Too anxious and nervous. There was a lot he had to do to get ready. Finally, exhaustion took hold and he was able to get a few hours of sleep in.

**********

Hux paced the lobby. There wasn’t a specific time, just two days and he was so close to Vegas he was sure he had arrived too early. He wore tight black slacks, with dressy sneakers, a white button-up not buttoned up completely. He let a couple go unbuttoned which showed off his collarbone. His crossbody was still on his person, his roller case in his eyesight as he paced.

His fingers itched. He wanted to check his phone, _the_ phone, but that wasn’t part of the plan. He just had to wait. His other phone remained unchecked. He had no reason to look at it. At that moment, he didn’t care.

Kylo hoped he wasn’t too late. Traffic was terrible and he wasn’t able to get the flight out of NYC that he wanted. He was so afraid that he was late; that it was too late… that Armie was now forever out of his life.

The doors slid open and though it had been ten years, Ben knew that figure. Yes, now just a few feet away from Armie, he was once again Ben. And it felt, right. He was just Ben and Armie was, Armie.

Ben took a few hesitant steps closer to the figure. He knew that stance, that posture, the fiery red hair.

“Armie?” Ben called out just loud enough that Armie would hear and not the rest of the hotel lobby.

Hux stopped breathing. It had been a lifetime since he heard that voice and that name. Ben was there, just behind him. It hadn’t been a dream, or a joke It was… real.

Armie took a deep steadying breath and slowly turned towards that voice.

There Ben was, as beautiful as ever.

He was the same height but so much broader and defined; his hair was lush and long. He was dressed in tight black jeans, designer sneakers, a t-shirt under a leather jacket. A bag was over a shoulder and the luggage handle in his hand.

“Ben,” Armie whispered almost under his breath and before he knew it, Ben’s strong arms were wrapped around him, holding him incredibly tight before he picked Armie up and spun him around.

Armie felt tears welling up. He had lovers since Ben, but no one ever held him like this, no one ever looked at him the way Ben did. And now he could feel Ben’s body shake along with his own. No one ever cried over Armie, over Armitage Hux. But Ben did.

They pulled away from each other long enough to look into each other’s eyes, and Ben was mesmerized. How had Armie become even more gorgeous, handsome, stunning?

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Ben smiled before he leaned in just that little bit more and finally captured Armie’s lips in a kiss that had been ten years in the making.

With a soft chuckle, they pulled away. They now had their entire lives to get reacquainted.


End file.
